


A Shadow Wars Christmas

by Rikusprincess30



Series: Shadow Wars [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Skyeward Christmas Fic Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikusprincess30/pseuds/Rikusprincess30
Summary: It's Christmas Day in the Ward house. Join Grant, his daughters, and Skye as they celebrate Christmas with family and friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the traditions use in this story come from my family's Christmas traditions.

Christmas Day, 

 

The darkness of the early morning hours still consumed the master bedroom as Grant and his fiancee slept soundly while Ares, Grant’s five year old Lab/German Shepard mix lay fast asleep on his dog bed in the corner. Suddenly, Ares lifted his head as the door to the bedroom crept opened and the sound little feet racing to the bed could be heard. Giggling quietly, Rosie and Kiki made their way to their sleeping parents with the family’s two year old Catahoula Leopard dog Anya, following close behind. Moments later, the little girls proceed to jump on their parents to try and wake them up. 

 

“DADDY... DADDY,” Rosie shouted at Grant in an attempt to wake him up while Kiki tried to shake their mother. 

 

“Grant, your daughters are awake,” his fiancee muttered sleepily a she snuggled closer to him. 

 

Grant groaned and replied, “Before sunrise, they’re your daughters, Skye.”

 

Rosie rolled her eyes at her parents’ antics, “It’s Christmas Daddy. You and Mommy need to wake up so we can open our presents.”

 

“Prezzie, Prezzie,” Kiki exclaimed excitedly. Grant slowly opened his eyes and looked at his five year old and two year old.

 

A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table told him it was only 5:45, “Girls it’s too early go back to sleep.” 

 

“But Santa came we have to open our presents,” Rosie responded with a pout, while her sister started to snuggle up to Skye instead of trying to wake her up. 

 

“Rosie, listened to your father,” Skye responded not even opening her eyes. “We will open presents in a little while. For now it’s time to sleep.” 

 

Grant smiled softly at his oldest and opened his arms so she could snuggle up with him, Rosie sighed before cuddling up to her father. Soon the small family of four was back to sleep and the family’s dogs also slept curled up in the corner. 

 

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

 

A little over an hour later, Rosie and Kiki sat excitedly on the stairs with Skye waiting for Grant to turn on the christmas tree lights signaling that they could go downstairs. Once they saw the lights were on, Rosie raced down the stairs while Skye followed at slower pace carrying Kiki. Anya and Ares in their usual spots, Anya by the couch and Ares next to Grant’s reading chair. The little girls’ eyes light up when they saw all the presents under the tree. 

 

“Stockings first, girls,” Skye said, putting Kiki down as Grant handed her cup of fresh coffee and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he walked over to mantle and handed each girl her stocking. Kiki toddled over to Skye who was sitting on the couch with her stocking while Rosie dove right into hers. Both girls received coloring books, Rosie got a Disney princess one while Kiki got a Paw Patrol one. Among the other treats in their stockings were Nutcrackers, an ornament for each girl which quickly found homes on the family's tree, candy canes, and other child friendly stocking stuffers. 

 

“Daddy can we open our presents now?” Rosie asked looking up at Grant who had been sitting in his reading chair. 

 

“Alright, Princess,” he said getting up and heading to the tree, “do you want to help Daddy pass out the presents?”

 

Rosie nodded and ran over to help her father. Soon all the gifts had been passed out with big hits being a Baby Belle doll for Rosie and a stuffed Lady from Lady and the Tramp for Kiki. Skye’s favorite gift had been a heart shaped necklace that had the girls’ birthstones in it and was engraved to say “A Mother holds her child’s heart forever” from Grant and the girls. Grant’s favorite had been a framed picture of the three most important women in his life that Skye had done while he had been on business trip for the Museum to recruit a new candidate for the Hellchasers. 

 

After making breakfast and getting the living room cleaned up Grant started to get the turkey ready for the Christmas dinner, while Skye kept the girls occupied in the playroom. Everyone from Coulson and their old team to the Hellchasers and Grant’s grandmother and siblings would be descending on the house in a few hours for Christmas dinner. Knowing how his team and Shield got along even after two years Grant was bracing himself for the ensuing chaos.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A couple hours later the first of their guests descended on their house in the form of Gramsy, his six month pregnant sister, CJ, her husband Jaden, brother Tommy, his wife Emily and their two year old twins Alexander and Sofie. Rosie and Kiki rushed over to greet them while Skye smiled and helped Gramsy to her usual spot on the couch. Ares curled up near Gramsy feet while Anya let the twins use her as a jungle gym causing Grant to laugh a little as he walked into the living room to say hello.

 

By 3:30 the house was filled with the sound of laughter and talking as everyone gathered throughout the house. Skye, Sakura, Kara, Simmons, and some of the other girls were talking about her and Grant’s wedding plans in the den. Rosie and Kiki were busy racing around with their cousins and PopPop Stefan under the watchful gaze of Gramzy and Nana Wynne. Grant was laughing at a story Demon was telling Coulson, Fitz, Trip, Hunter, and Mack about one of their early missions together when their team of HellChasers was just starting out.

 

“Funny Demon, I seem to remember you screaming like a girl when Sakura first used her mom’s Dance of Dead move on that mission. A move that saved your ass.” Grant said smugly looking at his friend.

 

“I did no such thing, jackass,” Demon shot back, “Besides I wasn't the one got hit on by that drag queen at the bar following the mission.”

 

“Drag queen?” Skye asked walking over to the group of men placing a hand on Grant’s shoulder. “Demon, I think you’ll need to tell that story later.”

 

Grant glared at his friend as Demon nodded before he got up from table, placing a kiss on Skye’s head, and made his way into the kitchen where his sister and brother were putting the finishing touches on dinner having banished him early to spend time with the guests.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

After dinner and dessert all the kids and many of the adults gathered around the dining room table for Pass Around. Once the Pass Around gifts had been passed out Stefan took his place near the head of the table. “Does everyone have a gift?” he asked looking around the room pulling out a old copy of The Night Before Christmas that had once belonged to Grant’s grandfather, Jack Thompson. 

 

“Alright, remember every time you hear the word ‘the’ pass the gift you have to your right,” he explained for those who had never played before, namely Coulson and his team. “We’ll stop periodically throughout the story so that you can open the gift you have in your hand. If you decide you don't like the gift or it is a gift you provided you are allowed to trade. Does everyone understand the rules?” Stefan gazed around the room quickly once everyone nodded in understanding he turned to Kiki who sat on Grant’s lap. “Shall we start then, Cucciola?” He asked his surrogate granddaughter using the nickname he had given her.

 

Kiki nodded as she clutched her new Lady doll, “Prezzies,” she said causing everyone to laugh.

 

“Alright, ‘Twas the night before Christmas…” he read as everyone began to play. For the next half an hour laughter filled the house as the group opened gifts ranging from a Victorian doll lamp that Coulson got to a massive Darth Maul statue that Demon won after receiving a Darth Maul pez dispenser.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

December 24, 2015

 

Angelina Thompson and her father, Jack smiled as they watched soft smiles appear on Grant and Skye’s faces as the pair slept, Grant in the home Angelina had left for him and Skye in her room at the Playground. The two spirits knew the pair had long road ahead of them but something's are just meant to be. Breaking away from her father, Angelina reached out and touched her son’s image. “Merry Christmas, my sweet baby boy.” she whispered. “I miss you so much.”

 

Her father wrapped his arm around her, “He’ll be fine Princess. He’s a survivor, he and Skye will get their happiness one day.” Jack looked at his grandson before waving his hand causing the images to disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Cucciola is an Italian endearment meaning pup or cub which I felt was a fitting nickname for Kiki since she is half fox demon or a Kitsune.
> 
> Pass around is a tradition that has been in my family for years. We all bring different gag gifts and my grandfather or uncle will read The Night before Christmas. This my little brother did it this year from North Dakota since he couldn't be home. Also the Victorian Doll lamp and Darth Maul statue are gifts that have been in our Pass Around throughout the years.
> 
> The not being able to go downstairs till the lights of the Christmas tree were turned was a tradition my parents did with me and my siblings when we were younger.


End file.
